1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hair transplanter, and in particular to an improved hair transplanter which can stably settle hair roots inserted with a needle in a predetermined position of a scalp in a hair transplantation operation, without causing deformation or damage to the hair roots.
2. Description of the Background Art
FIGS. 1a and 1b illustrate a conventional hair transplanter. FIG. 1a is a schematic view of an assembled hair transplanter, and FIG. 1b is a decomposition view of the hair transplanter in FIG. 1a. FIG. 1c shows an operation state of the hair transplanter for smoothly transplanting hair roots.
As shown therein, the conventional hair transplanter 10 includes: a needle 1 having its end portion inserted with hair roots into a predetermined position of a scalp; a handle unit 11 in which the needle 1 is disposed; a sliding member 13 inserted into the handle unit 11, for moving in a longitudinal direction of the handle unit 11 by a predetermined distance; and a guide bar 5 passing through the inside of the sliding member 13 in its longitudinal direction.
When a compression unit 15 positioned at a rear end portion of the hair transplanter 10 is pushed to a front portion, the guide bar 5 moves along the inside of the needle 1. Referring to FIG. 1c, when passing the end portion of the needle 1 where the hair roots are inserted, the guide bar 5 separates the hair roots from the needle 1. That is, the guide bar 5 moving along an inside through hole of the needle 1 pushes the hair roots in the needle 1, and settles them in the scalp. However, the hair roots to be transplanted are inserted into the scalp, and thus deformed or damaged due to a physical force. Accordingly, the hair roots are settled in the scalp after an extended period of time, and a settlement rate thereof is decreased.
In addition, in the conventional hair transplanter 10, the end portion of the needle 1 is formed at a predetermined angle, and thus is not smoothly inserted into the scalp, thereby often damaging the scalp to bleed.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a hair transplanter which can minimize damage of a scalp due to insertion of a needle by forming the needle to have a pointed end portion, and which can stably perform the hair transplantation by preventing damage of hair roots inserted into the needle.
In order to achieve the above-described object of the present invention, there is provided a hair transplanter for transplanting hairs with hair roots into a scalp, including: a needle having a groove of a predetermined length at its end portion so that hair roots can be inserted; a handle unit disposing the needle at its front center portion, and having an empty space of a predetermined size at its inside portion, and a compression support unit combined or separated in its longitudinal direction at its rear portion; a sliding member inserted into the handle unit, for reciprocating in a longitudinal direction by a predetermined distance due to an external force, the needle in the handle unit passing through the inside center portion of the sliding member so that the end portion of the needle can be protruded by a predetermined length; a spring member connected to the compression support unit, for restoring the sliding member moving to the front portion due to the external force to a rear portion; and a compression unit provided at the end portion of the compression support unit, for moving the sliding member to the front portion due to the external force.
In addition, there is provided a hair transplanter for transplanting hairs with hair roots into a scalp, including: a sliding member having a plurality of through holes in its longitudinal direction at predetermined intervals, a plurality of needles passing through the through holes, guide plates protruded from the respective through holes for preventing hair roots from being separated from the upper portions of needle grooves being disposed on the front surface of the sliding member, a connection support unit being adhered to the rear surface of the sliding member; the plurality of needles inserted into the through holes of the sliding member, the hair roots being inserted into their grooves; a handle unit having at its inside portion a through hole which the connection support unit passes through, the plurality of needles being provided on the front surface of the handle unit; a spring member connected to the connection support unit protruding from the handle unit; and a compression unit internally having the spring member, moving into the handle unit by a predetermined distance, and moving the sliding member.